Unbreakable
by CayStar
Summary: "Rumors circulated about their relationship, but no one could understand why Jacob didn't just do something. Until one day, he did." Bella/Jacob/Embry- slash/poly.
1. Unbreakable

**AN: **This is a new little one shot that just kind of came to me. I have had multiple requests for more poly, so here is my first wolf attempt. This DOES contain slash (M/M), so if that's not your thing then you probably won't like it.  
Huge thanks to the wonderful and amazing ChrissiHR both for inspiring me with her wonderful smuttiness, and also for giving this a read-through and clean-up before I posted.

* * *

**Title:** Unbreakable  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob/Embry  
**Words:** 4,300  
**Beta: **ChrissiHR  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** "Rumors circulated about their relationship, but no one could understand why Jacob didn't just _do something_. Until one day, he did."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Unbreakable**_

Bella woke slowly, perfectly content to remain in her warm cocoon. The morning light was streaming in, but they had nowhere to go and she had no intention of moving until one of her boys decided to wake.

Rolling over she came face to face with Embry, something that did not surprise her in the least. If she wasn't in the middle of their little puppy pile, then Embry normally was.

His face was relaxed in sleep, the furrow between his thick brows almost completely gone. She couldn't resist running her finger through the shallow trough, a pang of sorrow hitting her once more at the reminder of all Embry had lost.

As she studied his lax face, Jake's head suddenly rose up behind the sleeping wolf with a tender smile for his imprint. At the same time, his large hand drifted up from Embry's waist to his chest, curling tightly around their lover with a distinctly possessive air. They both knew that today would be especially difficult.

It was hard to believe it had been two years since their lives changed so dramatically. What had started out as a typical Saturday quickly turned tragic when Charlie drove onto the rez. Embry happened to be visiting their house, and he'd been distracted for the past hour or so, rubbing his chest in discomfort and trembling slightly with the need to phase.

Jacob tensed at the somber look on Charlie's face, and Bella slipped under her mate's arm for reassurance. The news was tragic.

Embry's imprint of less than a month had been killed in a car accident on her way home from Port Angeles. Jake barely had time to pull the devastated wolf out the door before he phased in anguish.

The next week was a testimony to the strength of their pack, and the unwavering devotion of Jake as their alpha. In the woods behind the Black house, a large furry pile of wolves spent their days and nights huddled around their mourning brother, while Bella and the other imprints camped out inside, keeping the wolves fed and themselves busy.

One by one, each single wolf and mated pair eventually left—slowly moving on with their lives while Embry was still frozen in grief. Quil and Jake were the only ones who remained—Quil, as his blood brother, and Jake as his best friend.

It was hard for Quil to see his brother hurting this way. Embry had stood by him when their father was killed, even though Embry hadn't known at the time that the older Quil actually sired them both. It wasn't until after Embry phased that the deceased fisherman's philandering ways came to light. Quil took it all in stride, welcoming his brother into their family.

Jake was a rock for them both. He'd taken over as alpha just a few months prior, as Sam wanted to stop phasing and start a family with Emily. This was Jacob's first real test in his new position, and he was proving his mettle with each difficult day.

After ten days in wolf form, Embry was completely spent. Jake quietly ordered him to phase back, and he and Quil helped the broken wolf into the house. Bella waved Quil off at that point, telling him to go home and rest. She would handle things from there. Quil nodded, exhausted. He knew better than to argue with the alpha's mate.

Jacob never stopped to consider the fact that he was not the least bit jealous when Bella helped to bathe a helpless Embry, or when she directed him to tuck the wolf into their own bed. She stayed with Embry while Jake took his turn in the shower, and then gratefully finished off the sandwiches she had left out for him. There was something about eating with his hands that made him feel more human again.

When the young alpha stepped into his bedroom, he paused at the doorway. The scene before him both soothed his spirit and broke his heart. Embry—who had spent the past week and a half mourning silently, stoically—was curled up with his head in Bella's lap as he cried deep, soul-wrenching sobs.

Bella looked up when she sensed Jacob's presence, and her own tears drew him to the bed. Her soft hands were combing through Embry's hair, soothing the wolf as much as the man. Knowing just how much touch meant to the pack, Jacob didn't hesitate to slide into bed and curl his larger body around his friend's. For the first time since they heard the news, Jake began to hope.

None of them would speak the words into the pack mind, but he knew that everyone was waiting. Waiting for Embry to snap, or for his wolf to run feral, or simply for his heart to stop. The little they knew about imprinting had led them to believe that a wolf could not survive without his mate. No one wanted to lose Embry, but they were worried that it might be a foregone conclusion.

But here in his den, in his very nest, Jacob saw a glimmer of hope for the bereaved wolf. If he and Bella could provide solace and support during this time of mourning, maybe Embry would someday be able to move past this unbearable pain and loss. Maybe he could have a future.

Time moved slowly for Bella, Jake, and Embry. The rest of the pack watched—perplexed—as Embry gradually became a part of the Black household. Billy wasn't sure what to think, but when he made the mistake of questioning Jake's judgment, he learned quickly that his son was adamant about healing his broken pack mate.

The pack could see where Jacob might feel responsible for Embry's continued well-being, but the imprinted wolves especially couldn't understand just how close the three were to each other. Embry still slept in their bed, most of the time in the middle so that he was swaddled between two warm, living, breathing bodies. He seemed to need the reassurance of life, spending hours with his head resting on one of their chests just listening to a steady heartbeat.

Bella fended off pointed questions when people would stop by to see her and Embry home alone together, while Jake was at work or on patrol. Embry followed her like a lost puppy, and once he was stable enough to go out in public, he kept a death grip on her hand wherever they went. Rumors circulated about their relationship, but no one could understand why Jacob didn't just _do something_. Until one day, he did.

Bella was over at Sam and Emily's house, helping her pick out colors for the nursery the imprints were designing. Emily was about six months along with the pack's first puppy, and all the girls wanted to help the new parents any way they could.

She had left the boys home napping together after a late night patrol where Embry actually tagged along for once. Jacob had taken him off the schedule because he simply wasn't in the right frame of mind to handle the responsibility, but Embry's wolf seemed to thrive on the familiar routine of running borders and checking scents.

Jacob was the first to wake, and it took him a minute to realize what exactly had roused him from his sleep. When they had laid down, Embry had been hugging Bella's pillow while Jake basically spooned him from behind. It wasn't anything strange for them—they'd been sleeping that way for almost three months.

Something was different this time, though. Jake opened groggy eyes to see that he was facing Embry, still holding him tightly in his arms. What woke him up wasn't Embry's breath in his face—it was his heavily aroused cock pressing tightly against Jacob's equally hard erection. As Jacob tried to get his bearings, Embry rolled his hips forward once more, sending a shocking jolt of pleasure through Jake.

That same movement was enough to wake Embry, and his eyes popped open to meet Jacob's heavy-lidded gaze. Both men froze, eyes locked, for the space of several heartbeats. Just as Embry was about to move away, Jacob leaned forward and pressed the lightest of kisses to the other boy's mouth, then leaned his head back to gauge Embry's reaction.

Embry had no idea what to think. He'd been going through the motions of living since his sweet little Katie was cruelly ripped from his life. If it wasn't for Jake and Bella, he honestly had no idea where he would be. At the same time, he was terrified of moving forward. He knew he needed to get on with his life, and let his friends get back to theirs, but he didn't have a clue how exactly to go about doing that. He needed them both too much.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Embry needed intimacy. He thrived on the physical contact he received from Jake and Bells, but at the same time, he needed _more_. He was a young, virile wolf, and he had… certain needs. What he never once considered was the fact that Jake was willing to help him out with those needs as well.

Deeply in tune with his pack, Jacob sensed the fear and aching loneliness in Embry. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Embry's and reached up to cup his jaw in one massive, steady hand. His eyes wouldn't allow the other wolf to look away as he breathed out, certain, "_You need this._"

Embry whimpered in a strange combination of apprehension and desire, and Jacob's eyes darted down to the other boy's slightly pouty bottom lip. Just as Embry pulled that same lip between his teeth, Jacob attacked. The hand that was tenderly holding Embry's jaw reached around to grip his hair tightly, possessively.

Jacob's full lips covered Embry's with security and reassurance. There was no hesitation in the alpha's movements, just the typical passion that Jake brought to everything he did. Their bodies moved without conscious thought, hips rocking together in a frantic rhythm while Jacob's tongue mapped every square inch of Embry's mouth.

Embry surrendered with a moan that was answered by a low growl from Jacob. His hands reached up to wrap around his alpha's strong back, clinging to him almost desperately as his senses were filled with the comforting taste and scent of his best friend and leader.

It took every ounce of self-control that Jacob possessed to break the kiss. He'd been unprepared for just how powerful his own reaction would be, or how much his wolf approved. There was just one thing that needed to be addressed.

He slowed his movements and drew his head back slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to Embry's lips, followed by another to his forehead. Unwilling to let the other man go, he pulled Embry's head down to his chest and combed steady fingers through the wolf's shaggy hair.

Embry's heart seized painfully with the sting of rejection, and he tried to pull back from the larger wolf. Shame filled him as tears blurred his vision, and he was a hair's breadth away from finally giving in to the crushing pain he'd been living with for the past three months.

"Shh, Em. It's okay." Jake's soothing croon filled his ears, while his arms pulled Embry even closer. "I'm not rejecting you. But this can't go any further until we discuss things with Bella." Jake looked over Embry's head to where Bella was standing in the doorway. She'd been caught off guard when she came home, but quickly understood what was happening when she watched them from the hallway.

Embry couldn't hold back a sob and Bella used the distraction to slip up onto the bed behind him. She met Jacob's questioning gaze with an understanding smile and a soft nod. Jake's familiar sunny smile was the brightest she'd seen as she wrapped her small hands around Embry's large shoulders. He shuddered with pleasure under her touch as she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his neck.

"We love you, Em. Let us take care of you."

~oOo~

Embry rubbed his nose against Bella's, bringing her fully back to the present. She took in the rather predatory gazes of her two lovers and blushed as she felt the unmistakable wetness between her legs. "What were you thinking about, honey?" Embry growled.

Jake was grinning over his shoulder, and her blush deepened when she glanced down and saw that his large hand was wrapped firmly around Embry's morning wood. The mischievous gleam in his eyes let her know that was exactly how he pulled Embry from sleep, probably due to her own increased arousal.

"I… uh–" She cleared her throat and started again, looking back into Embry's eyes as she scooted closer to him. He pulled her into his arms, with Jake's hand still between them. "I was just remembering that first time…"

Twin growls met her quiet statement, and Jake's large hands flipped them quickly so that she ended up in the middle. She let out a breathless giggle that immediately stopped when she saw the intense look on Jacob's face.

"That was a good day," Jake rumbled as he leaned over his little mate and pulled her hands up to reveal her body. He ducked his head to drag his nose along the swell of her breast while his hand made its way across her stomach to once again grasp Embry's now half-hard cock. He stroked one while nuzzling the other, in full control of both his lovers. The three of them had discovered that Jake's dominant tendencies weren't limited to his role as alpha.

Embry moaned in appreciation, and then chuckled a bit as he looked back on the memory. "And it wasn't the least bit awkward at all," he joked, catching Jake's lips when he raised his head.

Bella giggled until Embry moved his hands down to lightly stroke her folds, coating his fingers with her moisture before bringing them up to Jacob's mouth. Jacob sucked them in slowly, teasing Embry's fingers with his tongue as he savored the taste of Bella's arousal. Then he leaned over and pulled Embry in for a deep, dominating kiss.

"Mmmm, yeah," he said with a smirk as Embry was panting for breath. Bella kissed Jake, and then Embry, reveling again in the fact that both of these gorgeous males were _hers_. She treasured each day with her boys, and she was so thankful that her mate took the chance on letting Embry into their lives. He truly made their relationship richer, stronger, and she couldn't imagine life without him now.

Embry caught her attention again when he cleared his throat and reached over her to capture Jake's hand. She watched as he toyed with those strong fingers they both loved, and she shivered as she pictured exactly what Jacob would use them for this morning. She never tired of watching her two boys together—there was so much sensual beauty in the act of love between these gorgeous men.

"Guys, I know you're worried about me today," Embry began, "but I don't want you to be. I've made my decision, and if you'll still have me, then I'm in."

It took Bella a minute to catch up with his words, but Jacob's possessive growl finally tipped her off as he climbed over her to straddle Embry, pinning the smaller man to the bed beneath him. "Are you serious? You're ready? You'll let me mark you?"

Bella couldn't contain her smile when Embry nodded. After many long nights of research at the tribal center, and many more long discussions between the three of them, Jake had offered to mark Embry, and allow him to mark Bella in return. They thought that the marking would break the pull of the imprint that Embry still felt, and give him release from the physical pain of his loss, if not the emotional burden as well.

Bella was perfectly happy to wear marks from both boys. She loved Embry fiercely, and had no intention of ever letting him go. She selfishly wanted to tie him to them permanently, so she wouldn't have a chance of somehow losing him to someone else. Jacob's wolf had also claimed Embry, and he was anxious for the rest of the pack to formally acknowledge that claim.

Embry had hesitated when they first brought up the idea. He sometimes still felt that he was intruding on their imprint. He knew that if he hadn't lost Katie, then Jake and Bella would be alone together, but he finally came to realize that none of that mattered. There was no changing the past, and as unexpected as it was, he was ridiculously happy with his lovers, and he wanted to secure his place with them.

Looking between them, he gave them a steady smile. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you both and I'm ready to move forward. Make me yours."

At his words, Jacob's eyes darkened and he lowered his head to press a kiss to Embry's exposed neck. Embry tilted his head back to give him more room and shivered when Jacob began to knead the sensitive skin with his teeth and tongue.

Bella took advantage of his face turned in her direction, and she leaned toward him to pull Embry into a soft, teasing kiss. He tried to lift his head to follow her lips, but Jacob kept him locked firmly in place. Bella moved from his lips, up across his cheekbones to his closed eyelids.

She smiled when his eyes blinked lazily open, revealing the deep brown of the man she loved. She knew she had his love, but today was about the wolf as much as the man. And the insecure girl inside her still needed reassurance.

Years of living with Jacob—and then with Jacob and Embry—had given Bella insight into communication with her wolves. With his head still tilted back for Jake, she leaned down to gently nip Embry's chin with her teeth. His eyes immediately flashed yellow, and his hand shot up to pull her down for a much rougher kiss.

When he finally let her up for air, she didn't move back far. Glancing between his eyes and his mouth, she issued her own challenge. "Mark me, Embry. Make me yours, too."

Her words were like a starting gun, firing off a fierce scramble for position. Bella ended up on her back in the middle of the bed. Jake and Embry shared a kiss over her before they moved without warning in different directions. Embry dove between her legs, working her with a determined tongue and long, nimble fingers, pushing her quickly toward her first climax.

With his sensitive spirit and loving nature, Embry was always an attentive lover. It took him longer to come to love Bella in the same way he loved Jacob, but once he did, he _showed _her. He was tender with her more delicate body, and he paid close attention to her subtle cues and responses. In some ways he knew her body better than she did.

Bella knew exactly when Jacob moved behind Embry based on the deep moan and brief pause in movements. She reached down to comb through his hair and soothe him with her gentle touch, bringing him back to her.

Jacob looked down from his dominant position above both his lovers. This was where he thrived, where his wolf was most content. He rubbed his hands down Embry's back, reveling in the power he held over the other boy.

He chuckled softly when Embry leaned into his touch, arching like a cat as he continued lapping at Bella's sweet cream. Jake left one hand on Embry's hip as he leaned over to retrieve the bottle of lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers in the slick substance to carefully prepare his lover—_his mate_.

Jacob couldn't hold back a growl at the thought of finally marking Embry. The other wolf had become essential to the alpha pair, and Jake was nearly quivering with barely-constrained power as his fingers gently probed, easing their way into Embry's impossibly-tight heat.

Bella gasped as Embry curled his fingers inside her, stroking her g-spot as he swirled his tongue over her clit. She fell apart with a low keen and Jacob took the opportunity to press his own fingers firmly against Embry's prostrate, receiving a loud growl in response. It was time.

At Jacob's urging, Embry rose to his knees, bringing Bella along with him, and pulled her further down so he could stand at the end of the bed. Jacob leaned around him and captured one of Bella's nipples with his free hand. She fisted her hair as they worked her over, losing herself in the sensations until Jake's voice brought her back. "Bells?"

She knew what he was asking—her mate, her lover, the wolf the spirits chose for her—and she nodded her acquiescence. There was no going back from this, but they had no doubts. Embry belonged with them.

With an intense look, Embry lined himself up and pushed into her with one long, smooth stroke. He moved slowly in and out a few times, before he felt Jacob's hands on his hips standing close behind him, and his alpha's heavy cock nudging his entrance.

Embry paused, frozen, as Jake worked his way in with shallow thrusts until his hips were pressed tightly against the firm globes of Embry's ass. Jacob nibbled the tendon in his neck, and Embry dropped his head back to rest on his lover's shoulder.

Bella raised her hips to bring his attention back to her, and Jacob followed him down, pushing forward until Embry was completely surrounded. The pain he felt from his imprint was overshadowed by the joy he felt with his lovers.

"Just– just wait… for a second," Embry panted, suddenly overwhelmed by the intense physical sensations combined with the emotional significance of this moment. Bella reached up to trace her hands down his chest, while Jake wrapped him up in his strong arms and buried his face in Embry's hair. His alpha's soft rumbling growl helped to center him, and he finally nodded that he was ready.

Jacob pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in at the same pace. Embry groaned as the motion pushed him deeper into Bella, filling him as he filled her. Bella stared at the men above her, trying to capture the memory of this moment. When their pace picked up, her hands went to her breasts and her clit, pulling and circling as she was pushed toward her orgasm.

Embry leaned down and lifted her up so she sat on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide to accommodate him. He felt her walls begin to tighten and sped up his pace, pushing himself into her as he thrust back against Jacob with each withdrawal.

Bella gasped when Embry's eyes took on the distinct yellow hue she associated with the wolves, and she knew that this was it. Her head tipped back in submission when she felt his teeth graze the right side of her neck, opposite where Jake had left his own mark.

Jacob watched them closely, and when Embry set his teeth to Bella's neck, he quickly followed suit. He was in charge now, gripping Embry's hips tightly as he pounded relentlessly into his newest mate, sinking his teeth deep in Embry's flesh as he filled the wolf with his release.

Embry bit down almost on reflex as he felt Jacob fill him from inside and from the claiming bite on his neck. As soon as Bella's blood touched his tongue, the circle was complete. A feeling of warmth built up in Embry's chest, snapping the withered and aching imprint chord and replacing it with a living, growing three-fold bond.

Bella gasped as she felt her connection with Embry become a physical tie, as familiar as her imprint with Jacob. She still felt that bond just as strongly, but her heart seemed to expand to hold both her wolves. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the waves of pleasure washed over her, and Embry's seed spilled inside her.

Jacob pulled his teeth from Embry's neck and let out a loud roar. He felt a surge of power as his strength was increased with the additional support of a second mate. He had already felt responsible for Embry, but now that bond truly went both ways. He had the same equal connection with Embry that he shared with Bella. His wolf wanted to howl it to the world.

The entire pack could hear and feel that their Alpha had a new mate. They knew it was coming, and most felt happy for the trio, even if they didn't truly understand. Jake was a good alpha, and they could all see the changes in Embry since losing his imprint. He'd slowly come back to almost his old self, and they knew they owed that to Bella and Jake's care.

The three collapsed on the bed, this time with Jake in the middle, and Bella and Embry curled up on each side of his chest. They panted heavily from the efforts of their lovemaking and the emotional changes they'd experienced.

Bella found her voice first. "Did you feel that? The connection?"

The boys hummed their agreement and Jake squeezed them both tightly. He brushed a kiss to the top of Bella's head, smoothing his hand down her back to help her calm before looking at Embry. He tilted his head to kiss other mate, taking his time and savoring the new depths of their bond.

For the first time since taking on the position of alpha, Jacob felt he was truly up to the task. With his mates beside him, there was nothing he couldn't do. They were unbreakable.


	2. Masquerade

**AN: I have written a few drabbles that fit into this Unbreakable universe. If you follow my Wolf Drabbles story, you've seen these first two. The third is a new one for Christmas ;)**

* * *

**Title:** Masquerade  
**Genre:** Smutty romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob/Embry (set it in my "Unbreakable" universe)  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"It's a kilt, dumbass. It's only a skirt if I'm wearing underwear." Also, #HotScottishAss for ChrissiHR ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Masquerade**_

The pack all stopped and stared as their alpha stepped through the door. Jake's imposing 6'8" frame accentuated by the additional inches his cowboy boots added. Silver spurs were a tongue-in-cheek reference to their werewolf status, and the black hat topped off Bella's walking, talking fantasy come to life.

Jake's dark eyes scanned the room before he turned to lead his little mate through the door. Bella was completely unaware of the wide eyes and open mouths that met her appearance. Jake groaned as she rested one hand on his shoulder and leaned precariously to the side to lift her right heel and adjust the shoe. Her sleek black catsuit hugged every lush curve of her body, and the black ears and pink nose completed her look.

The silence was finally broken when Embry followed his mates inside and turned to close the door behind him. Laugher greeted him as he turned back around, and Bella quickly wrapped her little body around him and glared at the amused pack.

"Dude! We know you like to take it up the ass, but you don't have to dress like a girl, too! I mean, you're wearing a damn skirt!"

Embry glared at Quil as his hand drifted down to cup Bella's ass, reminding them all that Jake wasn't the only one who got into Embry's pants on a regular basis. "It's a kilt, dumbass. It's only a skirt if I'm wearing underwear."

Bella's eyes widened at the sight of his cocky smirk, and Embry growled when her hand slipped under the plaid material to verify the truth of his statement. Jake grinned down at her hooded eyes, already having seen just what Embry was hiding—or _not_ hiding—under his kilt.

The three were soon pulled in different directions as their friends urged them to join the party. Bella spent the evening squirming around in her tight costume. It was one thing to know her boys were going commando ninety-nine percent of the time, but it was an entirely different concept when said boy was wearing only a kilt.

They barely made it out the door before Bella pushed Embry up against the side of the house and dropped to her knees on the damp ground. Jacob covered Embry's mouth with his own to attempt to stifle his cries when Bella went to work.

Embry's kilt began to lift as soon as Bella's soft hand trailed up his thigh. She was too worked up to tease him long though, and she pushed the coarse material aside as she took him straight into her mouth. Tartan plaid met black latex as she bobbed there under his skirt in full view of anyone who might happen to walk by.

His groan echoed out though the still night air, and Bella stood, wiping her mouth as she grinned in triumph. "I like the kilt. Now get your hot little Scottish ass home to bed so you can get me out of this damn plastic condom."


	3. All You Need

**Title:** All You Need  
**Genre:** Family/sappy romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jake/Embry (Unbreakable universe again…)  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt:** picture of a girl and two guys sitting together. One guy has his arm around the girl, but she is reaching behind him to hold hands with the other guy. Also this quote: "I let go of her hand."

**AN:** Chrissi wanted fluff from my Unbreakable trio. So here it is ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_All You Need_**

Sitting here, staring at them together, it was sometimes hard to remember that what she and I had actually came first. His arm curled around her so protectively as she cuddled into his side, both engrossed in the magazine they shared. They were so similar, so in tune with each other, that it almost felt like I was the extra person.

As if she'd read my mind, her soft little hand reached behind the chairs to grab mine, our fingers weaving together like missing pieces of the same puzzle. My smile couldn't help but answer hers, and I couldn't resist reaching my other hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes.

We normally tried to tone down the PDA when we were out together—off the rez at least—but today I knew she needed us both close. She was so nervous about this appointment, even though we had both reassured her over and over that everything would be fine.

I glanced out the window, patrol schedules and to-do lists running endlessly through my mind. Being alpha wasn't an easy job by any stretch, and I was finally beginning to see why Sam had been so eager to step down when he and Emily decided to start their family. Even a supernaturally enhanced brain can only hold so much information about so many people.

Embry nudged my shoulder from where he sat between us, and I looked over to see him watching me in concern. My best friend—my lover—he could always sense my mood better than anyone else on earth, Bella included. Being a wolf gave him an added insight that my imprint would never be able to fully understand, no matter how hard she tried.

My arm shifted up, bringing mine and Bella's clasped hands to rest on Embry's shoulder. I scooted over a little closer to him, fully intending to claim his lips and fuck public opinion. He had a gleam in his eye that let me know he was completely on board with what I was thinking.

"Do we really need a wipe warmer? I mean, your hands are hot enough as it is, so if you hold the wipe I'm sure it will warm up, right?" Bella broke our staring contest as she held up the ad she was reading that showed a variety of unidentifiable baby "must haves." I scoffed at the title. The only thing a baby must have is love, and we had plenty of that to go around, even for two babies.

"Miss Swan?" the nurse called, looking around for our little mate. Embry and I stood as one, helping Bella carefully to her feet between us.

"Oh! Oh my. Hello there." Bella giggled as the flustered nurse looked between us. "And who is the father?"

I let go of her hand and reached up to cup Embry's neck as I took in his excited smile. My own grin was ten miles past cheesy as I answered.

"We are."


	4. All I Want for Christmas

**Title: **All I Want for Christmas**  
Fandom: **Twi-W**  
Characters/Pairing: **Bella/Jacob/Embry (Unbreakable universe)**  
Rating: **K**  
Genre: **Family (gooey sweet fluffiness)**  
Words: **500

**Disclaimer**_: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"Her eyes were closed, but she didn't need them."

**AN: **This is a little Christmas gift for Chrissi, and everyone else who loves my Unbreakable world ;)

* * *

_**~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
All I Want for Christmas**_

The tantalizing smell of bacon was the first thing she noticed, coupled with the familiar low, rumbling voices of her wolves in the kitchen. She smiled softly as she turned over and burrowed further under the covers, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep.

The next thing she felt were the hands on her face and in her hair. Her eyes were still closed, but that didn't matter. She knew her boys.

Micah's long, slender fingers were gently toying with individual curls in her hair, carefully untangling the knots and brushing them away from her face. She knew if she looked up, she would see a familiar look of concentration that Embry usually wore when he was completely focused on his work.

Another insistent tap to her cheek brought out a giggle that she couldn't hold back any longer. She squinted one eye open to see Joel's sunny grin, his small white teeth shining in the early morning light. He gave her one more relatively gentle pat with his chubby little hand before bouncing on the bed.

"See, I tole you, M—she's awake," Joel boasted to his twin—_loudly_. "Daddies are makin' bweftast, Momma. There's eggs, 'n bacon, 'n sausage too! Daddy said Dad just _loves _him some sausage!"

Her startled snort of laughter was echoed from the bedroom doorway. "I told you he heard that, Jake. I swear the boy has wolf senses already."

Embry walked over with the tray as she sat up in bed, pulling her gentle boy under her arm for a cuddle. Micah smiled happily as his parents kissed—their tender displays of affection were a constant source of comfort to him.

"DADDY! Catch me!" Joel took a flying leap off the bed, landing unerringly in Jake's open arms. The younger twin never did anything halfway.

"Whoa there, pup. What have we told you about jumping on the furniture?" Jake's stern alpha tone had a very different effect on his children than it did on his mates. Joel's head dropped in shame, while Bella and Embry both fought back a shiver of desire.

"Sorry, Daddy." With his quiet apology, all was right in the Black house once again.

Embry reached for Joel as Jacob scooped up Micah and joined his family on the bed. Bella looked around at all of her boys and couldn't hold back her tears. They had been through so much together, and come so far. Looking back, every tear, every misunderstanding, each and every bump in the road was worth it. She just felt _so blessed_.

At the sound of her sniffles, Embry pulled her close and dropped a kiss to her ruffled hair. He curled his lips in to suppress a smile as Jacob and Joel exchanged puzzled looks across the family bed.

After a leisurely breakfast, feeding her pups and wolves between bites, Bella headed into the kitchen to start the monumental task of making cookies for the pack. She couldn't imagine a better way to spend her Christmas Eve.


End file.
